1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a microlithographic reduction projection catadioptric objective comprising an even number greater than two of curved mirrors, being devoid of planar folding mirrors and featuring an unobscured aperture.
2. Background Art
Such objectives are known from European Patent document EP 0 779 528 A (FIG. 3) as variants of pure catoptric objectives, with six mirrors and three lenses. All optical surfaces are symmetric to a common axis and an object plane and an image plane are situated on this axis upstream and downstream of the objective. However, all but one of the mirrors need to be cut off sections of bodies of revolution, so that mounting and adjustment face difficulties. The lenses serve only as correcting elements of minor effect. The most image ward mirror is concave.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,035 (FIG. 12) shows a similar objective. This one, however, has nine mirrors, two lenses and two intermediate images. The object plane and image plane are situated within the envelope of the objective.
In both cases the image field is an off-axis ring sector.
A fully axially symmetric catadioptric objective is known from German Patent document DE 196 39 586 A (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/263,788), e.g., with two opposing concave mirrors, an image field centered at the axis, and a central obscuration of the aperture.
Another type of catadioptric objective suitable for microlithographic reduction projection has only one concave mirror, but at least one folding mirror, and is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,763 and European Patent document EP 0 869 383A inter alia and is referenced here as “h-design”.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,263 discloses a microlithographic reduction projection catadioptric objective with multiple folding mirrors, where an intermediate image is arranged subsequent to a first concave mirror and a singly passed lens group.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,575,207 and 4,685,777 show very similar multiply folded catadioptric objectives.